Q2: Meet The Author - thewaterfalcon
NOTE: In some podcast apps, this episode is listed after Q03 - The OG Wands Up. This is a special episode in which the Golden Threesome interview the author of the Quickie 2 story "Need You Now", thewaterfalcon. Danny had to skip out on this episode because he was at work. Artemis is from Scotland. She started writing fanfic a little over a year ago. She does not relate to Hermione, but feels more affinity for Pansy, but eventually decided that her ideal Pansy was only going to exist if she wrote it herself. Pansy is a blank slate character that did not have so much information in canon, so it allows the individual writers to flesh her out more fully. She tries to keep her as close to canon as possible, keeping her sassiness and sarcasm. Lyndsay asked what her feelings are about Ron. In real life, Artemis is a Slytherin, and she's married to a Gryffindor, so pairing Ron and Pansy together made sense to her on a personal level. Her main story is a Pansy/Neville (PaNeville) pairing that she's been working on for over a year (set in 7th year). Like giving a softer side to Pansy, it's also fun for her to give a "harder" side to characters like Neville. Allie asked which older brother would have influenced Ron's sexual moves and Artemis said Charlie. Potterotic Tristan asked who did Lavender cheat on Ron with? A: she does not have an answer to that, it's a choose your own adventure! Potterotic Amy Jane asked what was it like as an author listening to the podcast hosts reading it and making jokes and introducing all the voices? A: Initially she was worried about the technical aspects like if the story didn't flow properly, but the Potterotics group is really positive and there weren't really any strong negative reactions. She did not mind Ron's voice, but she found Lyndsay's reaction to it funny. Allie admits that if she hadn't had such a strong reaction to it, they probably would have stopped. Potterotic Rachel asked if she has read a lot of fanfic and if so what recommendations she has. A: She runs a fan group of rare Harry Potter pairings called "The Fairest of the Rare". Danny (going under the pseudonym "DannyLovesPotterotica69696969"; Lyndsay notes she should be a detective for cracking that case) asked what inspires her in her writing. A: She is a visual person, so when she hears a song she tends to visualize scenarios that go with songs. She's not a country music fan. Allie asks (going under the pseudonym "DrAllieTheUltimateShip22"; Lyndsay calls her a loser) what her perspective on Draco is. A: She really loves Draco and in "Darkened Skies" he and Pansy are very close friends. He is a fun character for her to write because there is a lot of information about him within canon, but he gets redeemed in a lot of fanfics. He's one of the easiest characters to explain his redemption. She likes him to be dry, sarcastic, blunt and to the point, but ultimately a good guy. He's fun to play with (in more ways than one!) Her favourite headcanon is that Pansy and Ron believe they have a secret relationship, but everyone around them actually knows. She mentions "The Letters from Everyone" by Jade Presley as being a favourite fic of hers because it includes this element. She can envision Pansy denying her relationship with Ron until she's blue in the face. Her favourite format of Harry is to be clueless. Sorry Harry. Steph asked who her OTP (One True Pairing) is. A: Ronsy and PaNeville F.O.W.L.S. 1) If you could do it anywhere in Hogwarts, where would you do it? In the Room of Requirement, inspired by "The Debt of Time" by ShayaLonnie, where it can transform into other areas of Hogwarts as well. 2) What magical artifact would you want in your sex life? Usually the Invisibility Cloak, but maybe a magically enhanced rope or the pensieve. 3) What spell would you want to use during sex? She jokes "Stupefy, so I don't have to listen to them", but then answers Accio to summon whatever you want to play with, or to summon your partner. 4) Did you realize Neville would end up so sexy? Definitely not, but I'm very happy he did, or that Matthew Lewis did. Category:2017 Category:Special Episode Category:Authors Category:Quickie 2